Sherlock Oh Sherlock
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sherlock itu juga seorang manusia. Gak heran kalau dia juga pernah melakukan kesalahan. Dan bagi John, Sherlock adalah manusia unik yang tidak ada duanya di dunia ini.


**Sherlock Oh Sherlock**

**Sherlock Holmes and John Watson**

**Sherlock © BBC One**

**Co-created by Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat**

**Based on the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

* * *

Satu hal di dunia ini yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian seorang John Watson adalah seorang pria dengan kepribadian yang luas biasa aneh yang bernama Sherlock Holmes—lelaki eksentrik dengan otak yang brilian. Seorang rekan yang saling berbagi ruangan sebagai pria lajang di Baker Street. Sherlock Holmes adalah lelaki dengan segala kemampuan yang tidak dapat diragukan termasuk saat dia memberikan sebuah deduksi yang sangat mengagumkan bagi lawan bicaranya. Kimia dan anatomi adalah bidang yang sangat dia kuasai, padahal dia bukan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran ataupun seorang ilmuwan. Tetapi jangan kalian pikir kalau Sherlock akan buta akan kedua hal tersebut. Sherlock makhluk yang luar biasa sempurna. Dia tergolong luar biasa jika sudah berurusan dengan dua bidang tersebut. Tetapi di balik kesempurnaannya ternyata dia juga mempunyai kekurangan yang sampai saat ini John tidak mempercayainya atau mungkin orang-orang yang sudah lama mengenal Sherlock tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan John mengenai Sherlock Holmes.

Masih ingat di ingatan John, saat seminggu yang lalu tepatnya pada hari Jumat di bulan Maret, John sedang duduk santai di dekat perapian seraya memeriksa email dari laptopnya. Sherlock hanya duduk terdiam, memandangi langit-langit ruangan. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. John sedang mencari sebuah kasus yang dapat dikerjakan oleh mereka berdua, tetapi email yang masuk kepadanya hanya sebuah kasus ringan yang sebenarnya dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah tetapi karena para kliennya terlalu malas untuk memikirkan masalahnya maka mereka mengirimkan kasus-kasus yang terbilang sangat mudah pada Sherlock. Bahkan ada email berisi tentang tugas dari seorang anak kecil yang menanyakan tentang tata surya. Tanpa bantuan Sherlock pun, John dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Baru saja John ingin membalas email anak tersebut, Sherlock berteriak begitu frustasi.

"Arrrrggghhhhhhh!' Teriak Sherlock seperti orang kerasukan, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang kini terlihat berantakan.

"Ya! Kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." Bentak John ketika mendengar teriak Sherlock yang memekikan telinganya.

"Aku bosan! Berikan aku sebuah kasus. Kasus yang mampu membuat otakku berpikir." Sherlock memohon pada John. Bersimpuh dihadapan John—seolah-olah ia sedang meminta maaf pada John.

"Aku tidak menemukan sebuah kasus yang menarik. Hanya beberapa kasus yang sebenarnya masih bisa aku tangani." John berusaha melepaskan tangan Sherlock dari kakinya.

Sherlock menghela napas berat kemudian dia berbaring di hadapan John dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan putihnya. Sherlock benar-benar tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Dia membutuhkan sebuah tantangan yang bisa meningkatkan jiwa petualangannya dan otak briliannya.

"Aku sungguh iri dengan otak milikkmu John. Otakmu begitu tenang sehingga kau bisa duduk santai di bangku sambil memangku laptop dan membalas setiap email yang masuk. Sedangkan milikku, otakku penuh kerumitan-kerumitan yang berbeda dari manusia yang lain." Ucap Sherlock dengan nada yang begitu frustasi.

John agak tersingung jika Sherlock sudah membandingkan otaknya dengan otak Sherlock."Sudahlah, jika kau memang bosan. Kau balas saja email yang akan aku kerjakan ini." John memberikan laptopnya pada Sherlock.

Sherlock membuang napas kuat-kuat sebelum ia menerima uluran laptop dari John. Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mulai membaca email yang akan John balas.

"Mengapa matahari menjadi pusat tata surya?" Ucap Sherlock ketika melihat email yang akan dibalas oleh John.

"Itu sederhana sekali jawabannya, karena matahari merupakan benda yang palin besar di tata surya. Semakin besar benda yang berada di tata surya maka akan benda tersebut mempunyai daya tarik atau gravitasi yang lebih besar dari benda-benda manapun di luar angkasa sana. Lihat saja di film Green Latern, saat Ryan mengalahkan musuhnya dengan mendekatkan dirinya ke matahari untuk memancing musuhnya mendekat ke matahari dan dengan mudahnya matahari menghisap musuhnya itu." Jawab John panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya.

Sherlock mengernyitkan alisnya, baru kali ini merasa asing dengan pernyataan yang John berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya.

"Tunggu, memangnya matahari menjadi pusat tata surya?" Pertanyaan Sherlock yang barusan sungguh membuat John terpana dengan tidak elitnya. Untung saja saat ini John sedang tidak minum, jika tadi John sedang menegak minuman maka ia pasti akan menyemburkan air yang berada di mulutnya.

John pasti salah mendengar, "Kau tidak tahu kalau matahari menjadi pusat tata surya?" John berharap bahwa Sherlock hanya sedang berpura-pura.

"Tidak, benarkah itu ? Aku baru tahu darimu." Balasan dari Sherlock benar-benar membuat pandangan John pada Sherlock runtuh seketika. Ia tidak menyangka pertanyaan semacamm ini, Sherlock tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kau ini hidup di abad berapa Sher?" John mempertanyakan otak brilian Sherlock. Kemanakah pergi otak Sherlock yang selalu John kagumi?

"Abad 21." Jawab Sherlock singkat seraya menoleh ke arah John.

"Jika kau hidup di abad 21 maka kau akan mengenai permasalahan ini tetapi jika kau hidup di abad sebelum Copernicus maka aku tidak peduli tentang masalah ini. Oh God Sherlock!" John benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan otak Sherlock yang selalu ia banggakan. "Aku harap kau berpura-pura dengan masalah matahari ini."

"Ini bukan masalah yang serius. Ini hanya masalah tentang pengetahuan yang tidak penting. Kenapa kau yang justru pusing memikirkan masalah sepele ini?" Sherlock menyela dengan tidak sabar. "Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang aku lakukan sekarang.

"Iya kau benar, ini masalah sangat sepele sampai-sampai kau tidak mengetahui bahwa matahari sebagai pusat tata surya. Planet di luar angkasa sana mengelilingi matahari, Sherlock! Kita ini sedang mengelilingi matahari." John memprotes saat Sherlock sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa bumi mengelilingi matahari. Di abad 21 ini, masih saja ada orang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa bumi mengitari matahari. Kecuali jika orang tersebut hidup sebelum pengetahuan tentang matahari menjadi pusat tata surya ada maka hal tersebut sangat wajar.

John tidak terlalu protes kalau yang bertanya hal itu adalah anak kecil atau orang dengan kemampuan di bawah rata-rata tetapi berbeda dengan yang sekarang, Sherlock sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui tentang pengetahuan sederhana macam ini sedangkan untuk pengetahuan yang terbilang rumit dan tidak banyak orang tahu ia malah paling tanggap dan cepat menjawab?

"Apa gunanya untukku?" Balas Sherlock dengan santainya. "Kalaupun ternyata kita mengelilingi bulan, ataupun Jupiter, itu tidak penting bagiku dan pekerjaanku sebagai konsultan detektif, tidak membutuhkan pengetahuan seperti itu." Ucapannya barusan membuat John makin memanas.

"Oh God! Ini abad 21 dan kau adalah orang yang tidak tahu bahwa planet mengeliling matahari." Jawab John yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Sherlock yang tidak terlalu pedulli dengan masalah ini.

"Sudahlah, kau ini repot sekali mengurusi urusan seperti ini." Ucap Sherlock tidak pedulli. Ia segera mengembalikan laptop John dan berlalu dari hadapan John yang dalam keadaan kesal dengannya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian di sana.

John hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sungguh berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. "Dasar manusia aneh." Selanjutnya John tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menemukan penemuan baru tentang Sherlock yang luar biasa.

John tertawa dengan puas saat itu dan membuat nyonya Hudson mengelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat John tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, John mulai mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang berada pada diri Sherlock. Dia mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan Sherlock Holmes dan batas-batasnya. John tidak dapat menahan senyuman ketika melihat daftar yang dia buat. Sebuah daftar mengenai Sherlock dan hal-hal yang sangat dia kuasai dan tidak dia kuasai.

_Sherlock tidak mengetahui bahwa matahari menjadi pusat tata surya._

**THE END**


End file.
